Компьютерная игра
мини|270пкс|Демонстрация процесса прохождения компьютерной игры Saints Row 2 Компьютерная игра (иногда используется неоднозначный термин видеоиграТермин Видеоигра получается путём прямого перевода англоязычного термина Video game и в разных русскоязычных источниках носит разное значение) — компьютерная программа, служащая для организации игрового процесса (геймплея), связи с партнёрами по игре, или сама выступающая в качестве партнёра. Компьютерные игры часто создаются на основе фильмов и книг; есть и обратные случаи. С 2011 года компьютерные игры официально признаны в США отдельным видом искусства. Компьютерные игры оказали столь существенное влияние на общество, что в информационных технологиях отмечена устойчивая тенденция к геймификации для неигрового прикладного программного обеспечения . История История компьютерных игр охватывает пять десятилетийI, Videogame // Discovery Channel. Частью поп-культуры они стали в конце 1970-х. Зарождение Первые примитивные компьютерные игры были разработаны в 1950-х и 1960-х годах. Они работали на таких платформах, как университетские мейнфреймы и компьютеры EDSAC. В 1952 году появилась программа «OXO», имитирующая игру «крестики-нолики», созданная А. С. Дугласом как часть его докторской диссертации в Кембриджском Университете. Игра работала на большом университетском компьютере, известном как EDSAC (Electronic Delay Storage Automatic Calculator). В 1958 году Уильям Хигинботам, помогавший строить первую ядерную бомбу в Брукхейвенской национальной лаборатории ( , Нью-Йорк), для развлечения посетителей создал «Tennis for Two» (с ) . В 1962 году разработал игру «Spacewar!» для миникомпьютера PDP-1 в Массачусетском технологическом институте, которая быстро распространилась по всем университетам США'Spacewar — первая компьютерная игра.. В 1969 году Ральф Баер, который позже стал известен как «Отец видеоигр», запросил патент на раннюю версию игровой консоли «Television Gaming and Training Apparatus». В 1967 году Баер создал игру пинг-понг, похожую на «Теннис для двоих». Вместе с Magnavox он работал над созданием первой консоли, названной Magnavox Odyssey в 1972 году. Разработка игровых автоматов в 1970-х годах привела к так называемому «Золотому веку аркад». Одна из самых известных игр того времени — «Pong». Классификация Компьютерные игры могут быть классифицированы по нескольким признакам: * Жанр: игра может принадлежать как к одному, так и к нескольким жанрам, а в уникальных случаях — открывать новый или быть вне всяких жанров; * Количество игроков и способ их взаимодействия: игра может быть однопользовательской — рассчитанной на игру одного человека, или многопользовательской — рассчитанной на одновременную игру нескольких человек; а также вестись на одном компьютере, через интернет, электронную почту, или массово; * Визуальное представление: игра может как использовать графические средства оформления, так и напротив, быть текстовой. Игра также может быть двухмерной или трехмерной. Есть и звуковые игры — в них вместо визуального представления используются звуки. * Платформа: игра может принадлежать как к одной платформе, так и быть мультиплатформенной. Классификация по жанрам Жанр определяется целью игры. Выделяют следующие жанры: * Приключенческая игра (Adventure) — игра, обладающая полноценным литературным сюжетом, и игрок в процессе игры сам раскрывает все перипетии этого сюжета. * Боевик (Action) — игра, состоящая, в основном, из боевых сцен, драк и перестрелок. Боевики подразделяются на: ** «шутеры» (от ) (пример: Counter-Strike, серии игр Call of Duty и Battlefield); ** «файтинг» (от ) (пример: Mortal Kombat); ** «ужасы» (примеры: серия игр F.E.A.R., Silent Hill, Resident Evil); ** «стелс» (от ) (пример: серии игр Hitman, Metal Gear Solid и Splinter Cell). * Ролевая игра (RPG — ) — игра, отличительной особенностью которой является наличие у персонажей определённых навыков и характеристик, которые можно обрести, а впоследствии развивать, выполняя какие-либо действия. К этому жанру относятся и многопользовательские ролевые игры (ММОРПГ), которые, в отличие от однопользовательских, не имеют ни конечной цели, ни законченного сюжета. Примеры: The Elder Scrolls (серия), Gothic (серия). * Стратегическая игра (Strategy) — игра, представляющая собой управление масштабными процессами, как, например, строительство городов, ведение бизнеса, командование армией и т. д. Игровой процесс может идти как в реальном времени (RTS — real time strategy), так и в пошаговом режиме (TBS — turn based strategy). * Компьютерный симулятор (Simulator) — игра, полностью имитирующая какую-либо область реальной жизни, например, имитация управления гоночным автомобилем или самолётом. * Головоломка (Puzzle) — игра, полностью или более чем наполовину состоящая из решения различных логических задач и головоломок. * Образовательная игра — игра, включающая в себя элементы обучающих программ, которые подаются через сам игровой процесс и, благодаря повышению интереса к ним в связи с необычным антуражем, впоследствии хорошо запоминаются. * Забавы — игры, рассчитанные, в основном, на детей, где психологическое впечатление от происходящего на экране гораздо важнее самого процесса игры — например, вид лопающихся пузырьков. Жанровая классификация компьютерных игр предполагает введение нескольких дополнительных оснований: * динамика — игровой процесс может происходить в условиях «реального времени» или пошагово; * перспектива — игра может вестись как от первого, так и от третьего лица. Классификация по количеству игроков и способу их взаимодействия * Однопользовательские * Многопользовательские ** Многопользовательские на одном компьютере ** Многопользовательские через электронную почту ** Массовые ** Игры для социальных сетей Классификация по тематике * Фэнтези * Исторические * В духе современности * Космические * Постапокалиптические * Мифологические * Киберпанк * Стимпанк * Эротические компьютерные игры Классификация по платформам * Персональные компьютеры. * Игровые консоли/приставки. * Мобильные телефоны и КПК[http://www.gamedev.ru/industry/terms/Games GameDev.ru: Игры (games): компьютерные игры]. Также по количеству платформ, на которые портирована игра: * Мультиплатформенные/Многоплатформенные игры (вышедшие на двух и более платформах). * Одноплатформенные игры (вышедшие только на одной платформе — платформенные эксклюзивы). Составляющие компьютерной игры Сеттинг Сеттинг - это место, где происходит сюжет игры. Геймплей Музыка Музыка в компьютерных и/или видеоиграх — это любые мелодии, композиции или саундтреки видеоигр. Разработка и производство Компьютерная игра как искусство Компьютерные игры являются одной из драматических форм, а их интерактивность — это вопрос степени участия, но не формы. Поэтому, как и другие формы, компьютерная игра имеет пять ключевых элементов: стиль, фабула, герой, декорации и тема. Все хорошие игры должны обладать некоторым развлекательным потенциалом, и в большинстве их он основан на классических законах драмыРоллингз Эндрю, Моррис Дэйв. Проектирование и архитектура игр. : Пер. с англ. — М. : Издательский дом «Вильямс», 2006. — С. 39-43. По сообщению сайта 3DNews, в 2011 году компьютерные игры были официально признаны правительством США и американским Национальным фондом отдельным видом искусства, наряду с театром, кино и другимиВидеоигры официально признаны видом искусства // 3dnews.ru. После этого разработчики получили право, наравне с представителями кинематографа, музыки, живописи и литературы, рассчитывать на государственные гранты в размере от 10 до 200 тыс. долларов. Данная финансовая поддержка позволит независимым специалистам и компаниям значительно активней реализовать концептуальные проекты. Геймеры Специальные разработанные игры позволяют использовать игроков в научно-исследовательских работахГеймеров привлекли к генетическим исследованиям // Lenta.ru. Соревнования По некоторым компьютерным играм проводятся любительские и профессиональные соревнования — такого рода соревнования называются киберспортом. Игровая зависимость Игровая зависимость — форма психологической зависимости, проявляющаяся в навязчивом увлечении видеоиграми и компьютерными играми. Формированию зависимости способствуют ситуации, когда игра позволяет решать психологические задачи и проблемы игрока. Так, игры позволяют почувствовать себя иным человеком, чем в реальности; проявиться чувствам, которые человек не позволяет себе открыто испытывать (например, агрессия); справиться с тревогой, вызываемой реальными отношениями, уходя в виртуальный мирПопова Н. М. Компьютерные игры: взгляд психоаналитика. Играми, вызывающими самую сильную зависимость, чаще всего считаются сетевые, особенно MMORPG. Известны случаи, когда слишком долгая игра приводила к фатальным последствиям — так, в октябре 2005 года умерла от истощения китайская девочка после многосуточной игры в World of WarcraftКитайской геймерше устроили виртуальные похороны — SecurityLab. Исследования видеоигр Исследования компьютерных игр (англ. game studies) — сравнительно новая область современных междисциплинарных исследований в современных социальных и гуманитарных науках. Одними из первых в начале 2000-х годов комплексным изучением видеоигр занялись сотрудники Копенгагенского технологического университета. На данный момент выходят десятки специальных изданий по теории игр (прежде всего, в США и в странах Западной Европы). Функционируют различные научные ассоциации и сообщества, центрирующиеся вокруг изучения видеоигр. Так, например, при участии Digital Games Research Association (DiGRA) было организовано более 150 специальных мероприятий в самых разных странах (конференции, симпозиумы, фестивали). В России исследования видеоигр как современной формы коммуникации и творчества пока единичны и нередко наследуют ряд сложностей и проблемных зон, которые уже преодолены западной гуманитарной наукой . Компьютерные игры и обучение Цифровые обучающие игры – это предмет исследования педагогики компьютерной игры, которая в свою очередь является частью медиапедагогики (или медиаобразования). Относящаяся к обучающей игре педагогика компьютерных игр рассматривает три основные задачи: * Она исследует и описывает роль цифровых обучающих игр в педагогической практике (В школах, во время социальной работы, в домах престарелых и т.д.). Компьютерные игры вне педагогического контекста (относящихся к педагогике формах, распространении, действиях) и тематизация цифровых обучающих игр в педагогическом, но не научном дискурсе (например, в медиа, в профессиональной медийной литературе, проектах учебных занятий, а также в справочниках по дизайну цифровых обучающих игр) * Она критически относится к компьютерным играм в педагогической практике и педагогические, ненаучные высказывания о компьютерных играх. При этом она опирается на описательные результаты педагогического исследования компьютерных игр и на формы аргументации из педагогической этики, например, философии образования. * Она занимается методологическим и техническим исследованием (компьютерных игр) с целью дать научно-обоснованные указания для создания цифровых обучающих игр и их воспитательно-педагогического использования (развития и оценки). Методологическое исследование использует результаты обеих названных исследовательских задач (например, описание дидактически-методологического дизайна развлекательных компьютерных игр). Например, чтобы разработать научные гипотезы. Эти три исследовательские задачи хоть и связаны друг с другом, но следуют разной исследовательской логике и различаются с системной научно-теоретической позиции. Важными смежными науками компьютерной педагогики являются комплекс научных дисциплин о средствах коммуникации и исследования видеоигр. Видеоигры могут быть также очень полезны в том смысле, что они создают эффект симуляции действия, но при этом не несут какой-либо очевидной опасности. Например, когда американские воздушные войска учат своих пилотов летать на самолете, стоящем миллионы долларов, естественно, они не отправляют пилотов сразу же на взлетную полосу. ВВС используют симулятор вождения самолета чтобы подготовить пилотов к управлению настоящей машиной. Эти виртуальные симуляторы предназначены для тренировок и подготовки к работе в реальном мире, при этом они предупреждают получение любого урона или потери жизни в процесса обучения. Пилот может разбиться в симуляторе, сделать выводы из своих ошибок и перезапустить программу. Этот процесс ведет в результате к высокому уровню мастерства в симуляторе, а далее и при управлении настоящим самолетом, на котором пилоты будут летать в будущем. Военные также используют игры франшизы Call of Duty и SOCOM. Игры такого рода погружают игроков в виртуальную реальность. Используя тактические навыки, игроки пытаются достичь в игре любых, поставленных перед ними целей. Это позволяет военным показать своим солдатам, как справляться с конкретными ситуациями, не рискуя при этом получить ранение на поле боя M. De Aguilera and A. Mendiz, “Video games and education:(Education in the Face of a ‘Parallel School’),” Computers in Entertainment (CIE) 1, no. 1 (2003): 1.. Особые дидактические методы Цифровые обучающие игры отличаются от традиционных обучающих игр и не основанного на играх Электронного обучения тем, что они используют методы мотивации развлекательных игр, чтобы достичь своих образовательных целейсм. Бопп М, 2006. Таким образом, они довольно часто используют какую-либо историю, и парасоциальные отношения между игроком и NPC (non-player character, неигровой персонаж)ср. Климмт и Фордерер, чтобы запустить процесс обучения. На основе многочисленных признаков, по которым обучение в группах отличается от индивидуального, можно также провести принципиальное отличие между цифровыми играми, направленными на отдельного обучающегося и теми, которые нацелены на обучение в группах. Критика В то время как игры становятся все более значительной частью культуры, многие люди продолжают критиковать их за насилие и вызывание зависимости. Отношение к играм самих игроков строится на их собственном опыте в качестве пользователей и на том факте, что игра становится в их жизни важным, заранее запланированным событием, в отличие от взглядов политиков, психологов, работников сферы образования и других критиков. Хотя количество людей, толерантно относящихся к видеоиграм, растет, большая часть общества продолжает испытывать глубокие сомнения в отношении игр или же открыто отвергает их. Зачастую такая позиция обусловлена их боязнью возрастания уровня насилия в культуре из-за видеоигр. Что интересно, во время дебатов в Сенате США многие эксперты признали, для доказательства прямой связи между видеоиграми и приписываемыми им негативными эффектами не хватает научной базы. Главная проблема критики видеоигр – возраст культуры, которая их окружает. Мировая аудитория видеоигр в основном включает в себя молодых людей в возрасте 35 лет и младше. Таким образом, большинство людей, которые относятся к лидерам общественного мнения, никогда не играли в видеоигры. Это отсутствие или недостаток личного опыта, наряду с недоверием, которое официальные власти обычно испытывают по отношению к индустрии развлечений, скорее всего внесли свой вклад в социальный дискурс в отношении игр и игроков Согласно Кэти Дэвидсон, видеоигры представляются оружием разрушения, но они так же могут быть и «важным инструментом для обучения сложным принципам». Долгие годы мы все считали, что игры плохо влияют на детей. Но эти обвинения могут быть отнесены к событиями, случившимся в истории США за последние годы. Стрельба в Колумбине придала негативный окрас видеоиграм в умах взрослых людей. Два подростка, одетые как «убийцы в жестоких играх» и подсознательно связанные со всем, что представляют видеоигры. Сейчас видеоигры стали причиной, из-за которой дети издеваются над другими детьми, вылетают из школы или обкрадывают дома других людей. Этот сдвиг в восприятии заставил исследователей приспособить их экспериментальные тактики и принять во внимание различные аспекты игр. Сегодня, исследования больше сфокусированы на «негативных моральных, психологических эффектах видеоигр»Davidson, Cathy N. Now You See It. New York, NY: Penguin Group USA Inc. pp. 144–148. ISBN 978-0-670-02282-3.. См. также * Философия видеоигр * Виртуальная реальность * Жанры компьютерных игр * Игровая приставка * Игры для социальных сетей * Коллекционирование видеоигр * Game over * Статьи в категории «Журналы о компьютерных играх» * Статьи в категории «Сайты, посвящённые компьютерным играм» Примечания Ссылки * Литература * Яблоков К. В. ''Исторические компьютерные игры как способ моделирования исторической информации // История и математика: Анализ и моделирование социально-исторических процессов / Ред. Малков С. Ю., Гринин Л. Е., Коротаев А. В. М.: КомКнига/УРСС, 2007. С. 263—303 * ''Силбигер М. Press Play to Grow! Designing Video Games as «Trojan Horses» to Catalyze Human Development through the Conveyor Belt of Growth // John F. Kennedy University, Pleasant Hill, CA, 2008 * Липков А. Всюду деньги, деньги, деньги // Липков А. Ящик Пандоры: феномен компьютерных игр в мире и в России. — М., 2008, с. 81-91 * Деникин А. А. Могут ли видеоигры быть искусством? // Международный журнал исследований культуры, № 2(11), 2013. — М.: Эйдос, 2013, с. 90-96 * Davidson, Cathy N. Now You See It. New York, NY: Penguin Group USA Inc. pp. 144–148. ISBN 978-0-670-02282-3. * Bopp, M. (2006): Didactic Analysis of Digital Games and Game-Based Learning. In: Maja Pivec (ed.): Affective and Emotional Aspects of Human-Computer Interaction. Game-Based and Innovative Learning Approaches. IOS Press, Amsterdam * Klimmt, C. & Vorderer, P. (2002): Lara ist mein Medium. Parasoziale Interaktionen mit Lara Croft im Vergleich zur Lieblingsfigur aus Film und Fernsehen. In: P. Rössler, S. Kubisch & V. Gehrau (Hrsg.): Empirische Perspektiven der Rezeptionsforschung (pp. 177–192). München: Reinhard Fischer * M. De Aguilera and A. Mendiz, “Video games and education:(Education in the Face of a ‘Parallel School’),” Computers in Entertainment (CIE) 1, no. 1 (2003): 1. Категория:Компьютерные игры Категория:Творчество